Deadly Dancer
by CrimsonGhost21
Summary: Jennifer Lexon is abducted by a serial killer who is targeting exotic dancers. Will the team find her in time? And will there be romance along the way?
1. Chapter 1

WASHINGTON D.C. - 1AM

The night is cold and dark. The rush of the wind in my ears cancels the silence in the night. My shoes tap the streets in a click-clack pattern on the ebony blacktop. A small sprinkle of rain begins and as I keep walking, thunder arises in the night against the clouds, and the droplets become heavier; thicker.

I look up from the droplets of rain and see a solid metal door in the alleyway, and a man is standing guard in front; a black umbrella looming over his head.

"Aye, J, why you late?" The man's dark skin is glistening in the night from the mist of the rain. I roll my eyes at the bouncer, a dear friend of mine.

"Shut your pie-hole, Nick." I laugh and he kisses my cheek as I enter the building.

As the door opens music blasts from the front of the club. This isn't the job I wanted when I grew up, but it pays the bills during my lapse of real work going on.

"You're late." I look up and see my boss, Jack Randall. Jack is tall, English, and takes good care of us girls. Though there is rumor of a man targeting dancers… I hope he hasn't come to this club.

"I'm your biggest money maker. It doesn't matter if I'm 30 minutes early or 2 hours late. You know I'm good for it; people come for me." Jack laughs and ruffles my wet hair. He wipes his hand on his jacket and his grey eyes tinkle in the lowlight of the hallway.

"Get dressed, love. You're on in 15." I nod and go down the dark hallway into the dressing room for the dancers. I greet my fellow ladies: Star, Jackie, Violet, Lucy, and Moira.

"What's up sisters?" I ask as I walk into the room. They all greet me with smiles and hey's, all of them naked getting ready for their part of the show.

I go to my cubby and strip down; my tattoos are exposed and I put my blonde wig over my sky blue hair and fix up my makeup in the mirror. My outfit consists of a black lace bra and matching underwear, and my heels are thick and full of straps.

"J, you're on!" I hear from the door and sigh. The girls look at me and give me praises of luck. I smile and and take a deep breath. I hear my song come on, and exit towards the stage.

The stage is dark as the beginning riff of Killing in the Name Of by Rage Against the Machine plays. I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage, my heels clicking against the tile.

"KILLING IN THE NAME OF!" I jump on the pole and begin my dance. Swirling within the lights and fog with the song has become second nature to me. The bruises faded after the first month, and my body is in the best shape its ever been in. As I've said, it isn't the best work to have, but as long as there are customers, there will always be money.

My dance continues for the remainder of the song. Money, alcohol, shouts, hollers… all of it is thrown out into the air an on the stage. I hear people screaming my stage name, "Vixen!" over and over again.

The song ends and I complete my dance by throwing my bra out into the audience, and the rule is the person who catches the bra gets a dance at a discounted price… they usually pay the strippers the most tips from the discounted dance.

A man with a military-style cut catches my bra and I jump off stage and he kisses my hand. I lead him to my dance room, his arm over my left shoulder, and he follows like a lost puppy.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" I play the role of sex kitten very well, most of these men try to get me to go home with them. I don't sleep with paying customers; I only give them a dance, get my money, and get out as quickly as possible.

I have regulars, we've developed some type of business relationship of conversation about their wife at home, their kids and everything… it's strange, but I'm like a therapist in some way.

"I'm Richard. What's your real name, Vixen?" I roll my eyes. He should be smart enough to know I can't give him my real name. They see every part of us; they don't need to know our names as well.

"It's whatever you want, baby." I internally gag at the words, but that's part of our script.

We get into my dancing room and Richard sits down in the chair. He starts to unbuckle his belt and I stop him immediately.

"Whoa there. I'm going to have to stop you. We don't do that shit here. If you're expecting a sexual favor, you need to get the fuck out."

"If you don't give me what I want Jennifer," he pulls out a gun as he says my real name and my eyes widen in fear, "I'm going to have to hurt you."

*** BAU - Quantico

"There has been a series of dancers going missing from night clubs. Another has just gotten abducted. Her name is Jennifer Lexon, age 24. She has been dancing at the Phoenix for over a year and has never had a bad experience, until tonight. It seems this man stalks his victims before taking them; but the club owner said Jennifer has never reported any ill behavior towards her. She's their biggest money-maker, and according to this guy's M.O., we have 72 hours to find this girl before she gets murdered." JJ finishes her speech and looks around the room. Hotch is already mapping out a profile in his head. Penelope swiftly goes back to her computer area and starts to analyze the tapes of the nightclub they patched over. The rest of the crew are piddling through case files of previous victims.

"What is this guy's motivation? Is it sexual? Is it possession? Jealousy?" Reid speaks up and swiftly looks through crime-scene photos of girls dumped into the river covered in scars, scratches, mud and their eyes are so empty.

"If he's stalking them, he's probably jealous of every male they come in contact with. Look and see if these girls all dance with the same men, and if they do, interview them all." Hotch orders the team and they get to work in a rushed attempt to save Jennifer from a jealous murderer.

JENNIFER POV

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper to the guy who has abducted me. He has a gun to my back under the front of his jacket

"Now, now puppet. You need to be careful." He shoves the gun farther into my back, and I know it's going to bruise.

"Why are you doing this?" We approach a nondescript vehicle and he orders me to get in the passenger seat.

"Why must you dance with other men?" I look at the man who claims his name is Richard, and see his stark blue eyes are swollen with anger and frustration. I furrow my brow and stare at the man in disbelief as he starts the car.

"You're joking, right?" With that, he punches me in the face, and I black out, not knowing the danger I am really in.


	2. Chapter 2

BAU - QUANTICO (SPENCER REID POV)

Hotch stands before us in the briefing room. It's 10am and everyone is enjoying their coffee and donuts. Soon a silence passes over us, and Hotch begins to speak.

"Tell me your theories about the unsub since we saw one another a few hours ago." Hotch looks over the room of us and thoughts are running through my head. I look at the photo of the victim, Jennifer, and see she is quite beautiful. The photo we have of her, she has striking blue hair, the color of the sky. Her eyes are emerald and full of laughter and life, but there's something in her smile in the photo which seems sad, and forced.

"He likes pretty girls." Morgan claims to the room, and we all nod in unison.

"The unsub picks women who are the most prized at the clubs. They seem to be the most charismatic; the most beautiful. The unsub is probably between the ages of 25 and 32, white, large enough to overpower these women." The room agrees with my words and Emily looks at me and then Morgan and Hotch.

"So this guy is an average 25 to 32 year old; this is going to be hard to find." Hotch nods and tells us to get to work, because time is ticking.

JENNIFER POV - UNKNOWN

Fuck. What the hell did I get myself into? This guy punched me in the god damn face and now I have a fucking black eye and most likely a broken nose.

"Where am I?" I mumble to myself and look around the room. It's dark, but there are candles lit in the windowsill.

"You are in my basement." I look up and see the guy from the club. His face is shadowed from the flickering of the candles, and I grimace.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you." Richard laughs, loud and obnoxious. I cringe at the sound and wait for his reply. But for some reason, he keeps laughing as if he can't control himself.

"All of you are so stupid, aren't you? Thinking you can dance with other men and fuck them without asking my permission?! What about me, Jennifer?! What about me?!" I furrow my brows, confused now. What the hell does he mean?

'Richard' starts pacing around the room and his blue eyes are almost black in the dim lighting of the basement. I see a full moon from the small window and hope someone out there is looking for me; but I have no family, no one to report me missing. I don't want to die in this basement.

"Richard, that's your name isn't it?" The man stops and looks at me, nods his head quickly, and waits for me to speak once more.

"Richard, there was no one else. I only dance to pay for my rent. I don't touch, I don't kiss, I don't even so much as hug… there is no one else." His face softens and I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe I can talk him into letting me go.

"But I heard you talking about other women. Were you seeing other women, Richard? Were you cheating on me?!" His eyes widen and he sits down next to me. His left hand starts rubbing mine on the chair arm (where it's tied with rope, mind you), and I try not to flinch my arm away.

"I would never do that. Those women… they couldn't compare to you. They never felt as good as you do. They never," he takes a pause and looks at me in the eye, "they never made me feel as much pleasure as I have watching you dance, or seeing you here in my basement."

"Then let me go and we can go upstairs and have a little fun, huh?" I smile as best as I can and flinch as my nose begins to hurt once more.

"That won't be necessary. We can have fun right here." My eyes widen in panic, and I start to breathe heavily.

My anxiety is kicked into overdrive and I start to hyperventilate. I can't catch my breath. It feels as if I am having a heart attack.

"Can't," I take in another huge breath, "breathe." Richard starts to panic and cuts the rope from my wrists and feet. I put my head between my legs and my breathing starts to calm down. But now that I am free, I need to figure out a way to get to his knife.

My breathing slows down and I take a moment to get my thoughts straight. How can I get out of here?

"Richard, thank you for freeing me. Would you like to go upstairs and me repay you…?" I raise my eyebrow and try not to gag as I offer him sexual pleasure. Richard's eyes widen, and I look around the room as he is looking at the ground trying to contemplate what he really desires.

I notice there is a door to the far right, and if he doesn't make a move in thirty seconds, I'm going to try and knock him unconscious. Somehow.

He looks around the basement room and I continue to map out my plan, hoping he will say yes. And if he doesn't… well, I hope I don't have to think about that.

"I didn't think I'd do this, but… I do think you're worth more than this basement. Here, let's go upstairs." Richard stands from sitting next to me, and then he holds his hand out so i can take it.

"Thank you Richard, this was very kind of you to do. I will prove how thankful I am when we get upstairs." I see his eyes widen and he gets a large grin on his face. I grab his hand mapping a way out of place.

He leads me out a door and we head upstairs immediately. The wooden stairs are rickety and covered in splinters. I smell mold as we ascend from the basement, and we finally emerge in a dirt-covered kitchen.

The windows are covered in cardboard and it looks like no one has lived here in decades. I see a mouse on the counter and try not to puke. How in the world is he living here like this?

"Richard, I really have to use the restroom. Is there a bathroom down here that works?" Richard stops immediately and turns to stare at me. He's inches taller than I am, and his face starts to grimace. I put my free hand on his chest and softly speak.

"Richard, I really just need to use the restroom. Please, allow me this privacy and I will give you a world of wonder. I can meet you upstairs. Does that sound okay? I want to freshen up for you." His face changes and he nods.

"Okay. The bathroom is right here. But if I hear you trying to leave, you're dead." I feel my lip start to tremble and my head goes into a panic. I need to sneak out carefully and do it quickly at the same time.

"I swear." He nods swiftly and leads me to a bathroom that doesn't look as bad as the kitchen, but it's still not even close to a 2-star motel; and I've been in a few of those.

I shut the door behind me and hear him start to walk down the hall. I see if there is a lock on the door, and thankfully there is. I lock it quietly and search the bathroom for any way out. I see a window behind the toilet with frosted glass and notice there is a latch that is unlocked.

I open the window slowly and it starts making noises like it's trying got open, but it seems to be painted shut.

"Fuck," I mumble and look around once more. I find a sharp nail file and go around the edges of the window to saw away the paint, and then I am able to lift the window up quickly.

The screen in front of me is covered in holes and the window is no bigger than a foot and a half.

"By god, I'm going to shove my ass through there hell or high water." I mumble to myself. I climb onto the old toilet and stick my feet through first, listening for Richard outside of the door. I hear his boots coming towards the bathroom and finally hear his booming voice as my hips are just about to pass through the window.

"Jennifer, are you okay? What's going on?" I feel as though he is about to try the handle and I quickly say, "I had to take a shit. My bad."

"That is disgusting. How dare you tell me this information. I will be upstairs and make sure you clean up your whore mouth." I roll my eyes and wait to hear his footsteps to leave once more and shimmy the rest of my body outside.

I fall a few feet and my bare soles hit the ground softly. The grass is wet and it's cloudy. It must be close to the evening since there are cars all around the outside. I can hear Richard upstairs clomping his loud boots even outside of the house. My heart pounds as I cannot even feel the happiness of being out of there, because I'm not free yet; I need to find safety.

I start running. I don't care that I have hardly any clothing on. I just let my feet take me where I need to go. I run as fast as I can hoping to get as far away as possible and find a phone to where I can call the police.

I think I ran over 5 miles without stopping. The area became thicker with people and I noticed many of them were staring at this woman whom is in nothing but a cheap skirt and a short shirt, no shoes, and messed up blue hair.

I see a woman with a cell phone and run up to her by a stoplight. She is walking her dog with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Ma'am, please, I was just kidnapped. Can you call the police?" She looks me up and down and runs away as fast as possible.

"Fuck, can someone please help me!" I turn around in circles and hear sirens approaching around the corner. I run to the noise hoping to catch someone who can help me.

"Somebody please! I just escaped!" I don't have time to realize that I am running out in front of a car, and the world goes black.


End file.
